Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the borehole, and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods including wireline logging and “logging while drilling” (LWD).
In wireline logging, a probe or “sonde” is lowered into the borehole after some or the entire well has been drilled. The sonde hangs at the end of a long cable or “wireline” that provides mechanical support to the sonde and also provides an electrical connection between the sonde and electrical equipment located at the surface of the well. In accordance with existing logging techniques, various parameters of the earth's formations are measured and correlated with the position of the sonde in the borehole as the sonde is pulled uphole.
In LWD, the drilling assembly includes sensing instruments that measure various parameters as the formation is being penetrated. While LWD techniques allow more contemporaneous formation measurements, drilling operations create an environment that is generally hostile to electronic instrumentation and sensor operations.
In these and other logging environments, it is desirable to construct an image of the borehole wall. Among other things, such images reveal the fine-scale structure of the penetrated formations. The fine-scale structure includes stratifications such as shale/sand sequences, fractures, and non-homogeneities caused by irregular cementation and variations in pore size. Orientations of fractures and strata can also be identified, enabling more accurate reservoir flow modeling.
Borehole wall imaging can be accomplished in a number of ways, but micro-resistivity tools have proven to be effective for this purpose. Micro-resistivity tools measure borehole surface resistivity on a fine scale. The resistivity measurements can be converted into pixel intensity values to obtain a borehole wall image. However, oil-based muds can inhibit such measurements due to the variability of impedance in the mud surrounding the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,588 (Chen) discloses an imaging tool for use in oil-based muds. Chen's resistivity tool employs at least two pairs of voltage electrodes positioned on a non-conductive surface between a current source electrode and a current return electrode. At least in theory, the separation of voltage and current electrodes eliminates the oil-based mud's effect on voltage electrode measurements, enabling at least qualitative measurements of formation resistivity based on the injection of a current excitation signal and the subsequent measurement of the voltage drop across the formation. The voltage drop sensed between the voltage electrodes is amplified, conditioned, acquired, and used with a measured current flow to calculate an estimate of formation resistivity in front of the pad.
Because well drilling and production decisions are based, at least in part, on borehole images rendered from log data, those images must resolve borehole features with precision. Spatial resolution of micro-resistivity data produced by the logging tool is one constraint on the level of detail contained in the borehole image. The size and spacing of the tool's voltage electrodes governs the spatial resolution of the measurements provided by the tool. Existing micro-resistivity voltage electrode arrays employ sets of like shaped electrodes arranged parallel to one another. The distance between any two electrodes in this arrangement is absolutely limited to the diameter of the electrode. In practice, the electrode spacing is limited to distances greater than the diameter of the electrode to reduce inter-electrode capacitive coupling which increases as electrode spacing is decreased. Accordingly, the spatial resolution of existing micro-resistivity tools is limited.
The drawings show illustrative invention embodiments that will be described in detail. However, the description and accompanying drawings are not intended to limit the invention to the illustrative embodiments, but to the contrary, the intention is to disclose and protect all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.